La tercera mala hierva
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: una noche de divercion termina en un video que puede destruir la vida de Hiccup. Lo que tiene que hacer es entrar a una casa donde han muerto todos sus ancestros si no quiere que ese video salga a la luz. "De todas formas Hiccup... Sabes que cuentas conmigo para matarlos" este participa en el segundo reto de Hallowen de caldo de toothcup para el alma. primera respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

Vale chicas y chicos. Estoy en penitencia por Geometría Analítica…. la odio.

También detesto el límite de palabras… pero bueno.

Ya sé que algunos están esperando la continuación de "De alfas, betas y omegas" y "Más fuerte que tú" y si estoy trabajando en ellos, pero a falta de una computadora y que me está dando duro en la prepa, pues ya saben cómo es…

Hay una chica que le prometí un fanfiction (sabes que eres Tú si es que lo estás leyendo) que me pidió "toothcup, boda, m-preg" quizás en este te complazco, aun así tengo otro comenzado por si no puedo en esta. ^^

Aquí, quitando las notas, hay exactamente 1000 palabras como el reto lo pide, esta historia ira creo que en 3 partes… si es que la logro acabar u.u"

Es como una combinación de la peli "eliminando amigo" la cual no vi, ni siquiera vi el tráiler pero mi hermana me conto el tráiler y otra peli que no se su nombre pero que voy a investigar el nombre.

Sin más esto que salió hoy de mi mente.

Advertencias: Muerte de personajes principales, asesinato, suicidio, difamación, voyerismo, uso incorrecto del alcohol, aquí hiccup tiene como 15 así que cuenta como violación de menores, mención de orgia, grabación de sexo no consentido, insinuación de calcinamiento, y futuras cosas, se lee bajo su propio riesgo.

" _Este fanfiction participa en el reto de Caldo de Toothcup para el alma, segundo reto de Hallowen"_

 _Declaimer: How to train your dragon no me pertenece ni sus hermosos personajes y bla bla bla bla bla…_

º

ººº

ººººººº

–oigan, ¿Saben de quién es esa cuenta?

—No. Ya la intentamos sacar y no se puede.

—¿Y a estado viendo todo lo que escribimos?

—Es la cuenta de…

— _¿Quién mando el video?_

º Eliminando amigoº

º

ºº

ººººººº

—Astrid no estoy seguro de esto…— dijo Hiccup por decima vez en la penumbra mientras era empujado a la casa de las afueras de Berk por su primo Snotlout y el novio del mismo Tuffnut.

—Hay Hiccup, deja de ser un santurrón agua fiestas y entra con a la casa, todos lo hicimos antes. Así entraras en el grupo por completo.

Hiccup se atraganto un segundo y luego se soltó de las enormes manos de su primo. Snotlout le miraba con suficiencia, deleitado de creer a su primo un cobarde, Ruffnut y Tuffnut parecían estar esperando el momento perfecto para burlarse de lleno de él, Fishlegs le daba ánimos de forma silenciosa, normal pues estaba algo temeroso de Snotlout y Tuffnut, y Astrid simplemente le miraba molesta de su cobardía, apenas tenían poco tiempo de ser "amigos" pero él estaba enterado que ella aun lo consideraba un tremendo cobarde. Pero no. Hiccup tenía su orgullo, algo pisoteado sí, pero lo tenía.

—Además recuerda que nosotros tenemos, el video…—

Hiccup apretó entonces los puños y se paso las manos por la cara demasiado frustrado.

Sí, el dichoso video, la razón por la que el estaba allí en ese momento y la misma razón por la que estuvo de esclavo toda la semana.

Su madre lo había obligado a ir a la fiesta de su primo para que sociabilizara con otra cosa que no fueran sus libros de cuentos de dragón, sus dibujos de dragones y sus pequeños robots modelos de dragones a escala.

Debió haber sospechado en el momento en que su primo y compañía fueron tan amistosos con él y le habían ofrecido bebidas tan raras de buenas a primeras.

Bebió, rio y bailo como nunca en su pequeña existencia. En algún momento de la noche en la mejor fiesta con todos los jóvenes de los alrededores de la ciudad de Berk, Corona, Burgess y DunBroch Hiccup había terminado haciéndole un stripper a Dagur el desquiciado, luego había sido follado por quizás 15 de los hombres más deseados de Berk y los pueblos vecinos, claro si no es que más, y finalmente había terminado tirado en el suelo, desnudo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su sonrojada y pecosa cara y semen escurriendo por sus piernas.

Todo había sido filmado por alguno de los chicos del grupo de Snotlout.

En ese momento Hiccup no pudo hacer más que rogar por qué no lo publicaran.

Estaba claro que entre los jóvenes de los pueblos muchos no lo recordaban después de tan gran borrachera, otros también habían terminado en situaciones parecidas por lo que preferían no decir nada. Pero parecía que los dioses tenían algo en contra de Hiccup, pues al parecer él había sido el único grabado en vivo y a todo color. Su primo y comitiva le habían mostrado el video en una computadora y le habían hecho hacer todo tipo de cosas estúpidas desde entonces.

Esta vez, le harían entrar en una casa abandonada a las afueras de Berk, claro el no tendría problema de no saber que era una casa embrujada. Le constaba que algo había pasado allí. Algo demasiado malo, demasiado oscuro, demasiado horrible.

El como hijo único del alcalde de Berk tenía algunos privilegios, más aun que el jefe de la policía era su padrino. Buscando entre los expedientes más antiguos de la comisaria encontró el caso de la casa de los Fury.

La familia Fury, en aquellos entonces de 1800, conformada por el señor Wodensfang Giganticus Fury un hombre viudo, el hijo mayor Furios Acuaticus Fury, y el hijo menor Toothless Night Fury, habían pedido ayuda en repetidas ocasiones a la policía de Berk. Según los registros habían tenido muchos atentados extraños en su propia casa, atentados inexplicables que la policía se negaba a creer.

En el expediente habían denunciado sobre cosas que se movían, mensajes escritos con navaja en sus pieles, intentos de asesinatos frustrados hacia los 3 residentes y sonidos extraños por toda la casa, claro solo por decir algunas cosas.

Finalmente Wodensfang, temiendo por la seguridad de sus hijos, pidió ayuda a un exorcista pensando que la casa estaba hechizada. El exorcismo se realizo en la casa durante la noche de todos los santos en aquellos lejanos años. Los registros de la policía dijeron que nadie sobrevivió.

Hiccup había leído también sobre sus ancestros. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el primero, había entrado a la casa un par de años después de la tragedia para vivirla, pues quería independizarse de su padre ya que había sido nombrado jefe de la aldea en aquellos años y además había sido amigo de Wodensfang. El registro decía que nadie lo volvió a ver.

100 años después Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el segundo, había entrado a la casa en una noche de ventisca, habiendo salido de la última asamblea del pueblo y estando a merced de la nieve, el registro decía que entro a la antigua casa para refugiarse. Nadie volvió a saber del joven hombre de nuevo.

Ahora Hiccup estaba seguro de que no quería ser el tercero en entrar en esa casa, pues estaba seguro de que correría la misma suerte de no salir. Y no es que fuera egoísta, pero a él le gustaba vivir.

Dio los primeros pasos hacia la casa _. "Solo son leyendas"_ se repetía. " _saldré vivo ellos han entrado"_ se dio confianza y avanzo más rápido. Subió los 3 escalones que daban al porche. Sintió frio, lo ignoro. Abrió la puerta pero se quedo parado allí sin más.

El interior de la casa se veía oscuro y macabro, él sabía que estaba siendo paranoico y que así debían verse todas las casas que no se habían habitado en mucho tiempo, aun así tenía mucho miedo de entrar. De no poder salir después.

Un enorme empujón lo mando hasta las escaleras para la subida de la segunda planta de la casa. Vio la sonrisa de su primo y antes de que lo encerrara.

Corrió hacia la puerta e intento salir, aterrado de la perspectiva de pasar allí la noche. Cuando la puerta desapareció y vio a un hombre bajar de las escaleras, cabello negro largo, de harapos antiguos y con media cara quemada, no pudo evitar dar el grito de su vida para luego desmayarse.

º

ºº

ºººº

Bien espero retroalimentación por qué no me gusta mucho escribirle al aire u.u, no cuesta mucho un comentario o un like, además bueno, ya saben sigo participando en el reto y estoy seguro de que me escapare a dejarles reviews a todos antes de la fecha limite ^^.

Denme opiniones y sugerencias porque soy un asco en lo que a terror se refiere.

Besitos de gemas y alabanzas en dragones!

Yusefan Halackti.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien damas y caballeros, mi segunda respuesta!

Por favor sean pacientes

Hiccup despertó inmerso en una oscuridad enorme. Todo a su alrededor se veía borroso y él no estaba seguro siquiera de que estaba despierto.

Recordó en un instante donde se suponía que estaba. _"La casa_ " pensó aterrorizado. El pánico y la adrenalina quitaron el sopor del sueño, liberando azucares y tensando sus músculos tan rápido que apenas noto el movimiento súbito que dio al levantarse. Busco donde se suponía que estaba la puerta, ni loco pensaba quedarse allí dentro, aunque el miedo fue más grande cuando la pared tomo la forma de una cara monstruosa y le grito de frente como si fuese a comerlo.

Corrió hacia el pasillo que tenía a la derecha, llevándolo a donde el suponía había sido el salón de la casa. Ahogo con sus manos una arcada a la vista de 3 esqueletos en posiciones de contorciones casi imposibles, negros y algunos rodeados de cenizas, todos puestos alrededor de una mesa.

Una lámpara le fue lanzada con furia, siendo solo por pocos centímetros fallado en el radio de su cabeza. Corrió de nueva cuenta buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, esquivo la mesa que de igual forma había cobrado vida y se había comprometido a aplastarlo contra la pared.

Cuando logro divisar la salida del salón sintió un empujón hacia un pasillo que él no había visto, rodo unos cuantos metros hasta que choco de costado contra la puerta del final de lo que al parecer habían sido escaleras, de alguna forma había salido ileso, se encontró levemente aliviado de que algo destruyo la mesa antes de que impactase contra él.

Una silueta enorme y deformada, de olor pútrido, que hacia contorciones realmente asquerosas y realmente imposibles se posiciono en el inicio de las escaleras de donde él había caído antes.

El shock fue enorme para Hiccup, solo podía pensar que así habían terminado antes todos los Hiccup´s que habían entrado antes que él, que de igual forma tendrían en la comisaria otro archivo para los Haddock, y que moriría de la forma más horrible que alguien podría morir si los cadáveres que antes había visto le daban alguna pauta.

La nauseabunda forma oscura y verdosa le diviso y rugió en un sonido gutural y escalofriante que no podría haber sido humano en algún momento.

La puerta de tras de él se abrió en ese momento, manos brillantes y para su buena suerte de parecido humano lo arrastraron al fondo de la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras que la monstruosa forma rugía en derrota al no poder pasar por la puerta para conseguir a su joven víctima.

Hiccup se retorció entre la negrura hasta que impacto contra un objeto metálico, sentía el aroma a gas y cenizas, una llama se prendió de tras de él haciéndole dar un brinco lejos del metal. Se dio cuenta de que era un horno, algo antiguo pero bastante grande como para que pudiese entrar un chico, quizás hasta un poco más grande que sí mismo, ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecer de lleno.

Entonces algo toco su hombro.

Volteo tan rápido que estaba seguro que pudo haberse roto el cuello de no ser porque giro también el cuerpo. Un joven hombre, quizás un poco más grande que él, estaba mirándolo cerca del horno encendido. Era atractivo, sumamente atractivo a decir verdad. Hiccup era un chico que admiraba la belleza, y ese tipo parecía un dios… o un demonio considerando la situación en la que se hallaba, el joven era de largos cabellos pelinegros, de ojos de un verde toxico, piel bronceada y una altura considerablemente más grande que la suya.

Tomo atención a sus ropajes y entonces se dio cuenta que eran los mismos ropajes que llevaba la misma entidad que observo bajar de las escaleras cuando esta locura de la casa había comenzado, solo que recompuesta y más limpia.

El hombre le miro serio e inexpresivo por unos momentos, en los cuales Hiccup solo podía rezar a todos los dioses que se savia mientras escuchaba el tamborileo de la sangre en sus orejas, lo cual en si le era un pequeño alivio, era al menos una prueba de que estaba vivo.

El hombre movió su mano mientras parte de las llamas que estaban bajo el horno se juntaron flotando frente a él, hasta que tomaron forma de letras que en conjunto le dieron una oración.

" **Mucho gusto humano. Mi nombre es Toothless Night Fury"**

El sudor frio comenzó a resbalar por su espalda mientras temblaba contra la pared revestida de concreto. OK, un fantasma estaba _hablándole._ Trago en seco mientras ponía la espalda recta, iba a presentarse también para no parecer descortés pese a lo bizarro de la situación, pues no quería tentar su suerte molestando al fantasma, no sabía si estaba seguro hasta cierto punto.

"M-m-mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el tercero, tú… ¿Eres tú el hijo menor de los Fury?"

Su tono aterrorizado y vacilante posiblemente le hizo gracia al espíritu del lugar pues este le dio una sonrisa irónica, Hiccup no sabía si había hecho bien en exponer tal duda a un espíritu que al parecer podía quemarlo vivo si asi le apetecía.

" **Soy yo. El primero y el segundo no vacilaron tanto cuando les llego el momento de enfrentarnos cosita preciosa"** El morocho espíritu se acercó cual depredador a su joven presa, Hiccup quiso ocultar el sonrojo de pudor que subió desde su garganta hasta instalarse en sus pecosas mejillas y brillantes orejas. El espíritu avanzo hasta que estuvo invadiendo su espacio vital. Hiccup decidió distraerlo, ¿para qué? Segundos de vida extra no estaban nada mal para el en ese momento.

"Tú… ¿Sabes que paso con ellos? ¿Los otros Hiccup?"

Una parte de sí mismo siempre había sentido curiosidad por esa pequeña controversia de sus antepasados, busco días y noches en archivos antiguos y bibliotecas algún indicio sobre lo que había pasado, su cerebro simplemente pregunto en automático.

El exótico fantasma puso una expresión seria y ensombrecida, como si hubiese tocado la llaga de una herida infectada. Asintió con su cabeza.

"¿Tiene que ver con lo que le paso a tu familia? ¿Con el monstruo de allá afuera?"

Un gruñido animal y otro asentimiento fueron su respuesta. Ese parecía ser un tema delicado para la entidad que tenía en frente, sin embargo tanteo de nuevo su suerte.

"¿Podrías contarme?"

Esta vez el fantasma negó con la cabeza y se alejó de Hiccup como si el chico fuese la entidad peligrosa en ese lugar y parecía listo para enfrentarle. Hiccup decidió que había tanteado demasiado su buena fortuna.

El ente volvió a mover el fuego que estaba a su lado, dando una respuesta más completa.

" **No."**

Hiccup puso una cara de confusión que hizo dar al fantasma una risa que más parecía un gorgojo animal. En pocos segundos había regresado aún más cerca en el espacio de Hiccup que antes, habiendo apresado sus muñecas contra la pared, retenido las piernas entre sus rodillas, y habiendo escondido el rostro entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello del chico, este estaba básicamente petrificado. Hiccup ahogo un pequeño grito ahogado combinado con un pequeño gemido cuando la lengua rasposa del supuesto "espíritu" crispo contra la sensible piel de su cuello, justo donde su pulso martillaba sin piedad.

Las letras detrás del supuesto ente comenzaron a moverse de nueva cuenta, el fuego produjo más letras para formar una oración más larga. Hiccup se empeñó en prestar atención, ya que Toothless comenzó a devorar su cuello fervientemente mientras presionaba más sus muñecas, como si en realidad Hiccup tuviese alguna oportunidad de escapar.

" **Pero puedo mostrarte"**

Cuando termino de leer esa parte Toothless se alejó de su cuello para mirarle a los ojos, Hiccup podía decir que de verdad se había sentido asustado, pues la mirada del ente frente a él era seria y peligrosa, no podía predecir si el siguiente movimiento del contrario sería dejarlo libre o arrancarle la garganta.

Cuando las letras de fuego terminaron de formarse, Toothless se relamió los labios, Hiccup se cuestionó seriamente si estaba tratando con alguna clase de demonio o algo así, puesto que el contrario contaba con una lengua bífida. Ese conocimiento no lo calmo en lo más mínimo.

Toothless volvió a pasar su lengua por la sensible piel del cuello de Hiccup, sorbiendo con más fuerza los chupetones de dudosa procedencia que habían aparecido el día después del incidente de la fiesta, dejando toda la piel de su cuello de un brillante color rojo, tan rojo que casi parecía que con una pequeña mordida podía sacar sangre.

Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, sus pecas resaltaban y sus orejas ardían en la pequeña emoción que el contrario había creado en su cuerpo y había hecho humedecer ligeramente sus pantalones.

Quiso concentrarse en algo más, pues no era el momento para pasar por ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que reparo en lo que el fuego había formado esta vez.

" **déjame llevarte 200 y 100 años en el pasado, así veras tú mismo lo que haz buscado en tanto tiempo."**

Jadeo en un nuevo movimiento atrevido del contrario, que había comenzado a repasar el contorno de su oreja y a chupar su sensible lóbulo hasta que este también quedo brillante.

"31 de octubre" murmuro en su oreja con una voz ronca y rota, que le recordaba vagamente a los dragones de sus programas favoritos.

Después todo fue negro….

Bien aquí esta, porfis reviews son más que celebrados y aceptados!

Besitos de gemas y alabanzas en dragones!}

Yusefan halackti


End file.
